Task Force/Episode 104 - We've Got Hostiles!
Season 1 Episode 4 Songs used: Gimme Shelter - Rolling Stones Early Battle Vic: '''Ready? '''Guys: '''Ready! '''Riley(Yelling): '''I GOT A GIFT FOR YOU,MR GIANT! (Riley using his grenade launcher to shoot the Ogre, the Ogre screams painfully) '''Orge: '''I ant Salodin's taff!(It mean i want Saladin's staff) '''Johnny: '''He want headmaster's staff!We gotta protect it,Riley and Harry,you coming with me,Toni and Ramirez,stay with Ghost! (The orge roar,and a small army of ghouls coming toward Redfountain) '''Ramirez: '''Oh no.... (Suddenly Vic's eyes turn to red,and he start acting a bit weird) '''Vic(charging to the ghouls): '''You keep coming,i'll keep killing (VIc's group crazily shoot at the ghouls while the other go to Live Fire Chamber to protect Saladin and his staff) Johnny's team VS The Orge '''Harry: '''hurry! (The guys found the staff near Saladin's body in the chamber) '''Riley(pointing at the staff): '''Look,the staff! (The Ogre break through the wall to get in to the chamber,and a part of the wall crushed Harry) '''Johnny: '''Harry! '''Riley: '''grab that staff! (Riley tried to grab it,but the orge get it first) '''Ogre: '''I'm gonna be the mot powerfull ogre in the hole Magic Dimension with the power of this magical staff! '''Johnny: '''Congratulations! You're the first one to taste my Fire Bullet! '''The Orge: Wat? (Johnny put alot of mathces in his shotgun,and he fired it,a flame coming out 6 of the shotgun and burned the ogre's skin) Johnny: 'That\s what I call Dragon Breath! '''The Orge (running away,screaming): '''Fire,Fire,FIRE!!!! '''Riley: '''Now that was easy! '''Johnny: '''We gotta bring Harry and Saladin to a safety place first,then we gotta help the other! (The guys bring Saladin and Harry out of the chamber) Vic's team VS The Ghouls Army '''Ramirez (Shooting a ghoul): '''I really want some music around here.... '''Students Group: '''You guys want some music?I got some music for you all (The students turn on the song "Gimme Shelter - The Rolling Stone") '''Toni: '''What is this,1969? '''Ramirez: '''I don't care,as long as i give me more power to fight! '''Vic: '''Quit talking! We got alot coming!!! '''The song: '''Oh a storm is threatning... (Vic shot off a ghoul head) '''The song: ' My very life today...... (Ramirez make a bunch of ghouls explode) '''The song: '''If I dont get some shelter...... (Toni stabbed of ghouls) '''The song: '''Oh yeah, Im gonna fade away...... (The other guys coming '''Johnny: '''you started a party without us? '''Ramirez: '''You guys not late yet,let rock and roll,baby! '''The song: Ooh, see the fire is sweepin..... (Johnny burn a group of ghouls using the "Dragon Breath") The song: '''Our very street today..... (Riley shot a large group of ghouls) '''The song: '''Burns like a red coal carpet..... (The leader of the ghouls coming toward) '''Vic( Again his eyes turned red): '''Let get him!!! (He pulled the trigger,but something like a ball coming out and destroy the leader) '''The guys: '''Wow,what did you just do? '''Vic: '''Oh my.....did i just do that? '''Riley: '''Yes!But how do you do that?You a wizard? '''Vic: '''No i'm not a wizard my family is a normal family,,,, '''Codatorta: '''What happening here?You guys destroy the hole chamber? '''Johnny: '''Long story,but we got wounded,we need to take care of them first,i left them at the Live Fire Chamber gate,follow me,i'll lead you to them '''Ramirez(whisper to Riley): '''we got alot explaination to do..... Headmaster's office '''Saladin: '''You saved alot of lives today,especially my life,thanks alot for what you do today. '''Vic: '''Yeah,don't mention it! '''Saladin: '''If you guys study hard,you can be like The Speciallist '''Vic: '''Speciallist? '''Saladin: '''They the Winx boyfriends,they with the Winx saved the world many time... '''Vic: oh,the Winx,i've heard 'bout them,but please!We are the Task Force!Not Speciallist,we don't want to be like them,or like them! ( The guys leave the room) '''Saladin: '''Wait Ghost! '''Vic: '''What wrong Saladin? (Saladin give him a letter,tell him when he require something in the worst stituation,open it) '''Vic: '''Thanks headmaster! (Vic leave the room,the doors closed) End. Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories